


你可以叫我的名字吗

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 底特律故事发生的很多很多年以后





	你可以叫我的名字吗

第一次冲突发生在他去调查那桩儿童失踪案的时候，当他走进客厅时，在沙发上无助哭泣的女士激动的站起身。

“求求你们！一定要找到我女儿！一定，她……等等！”当她抓紧康纳的手时，她突然意识到了不对，像被烫到一样的松开手，难以置信的打量着眼前穿着警服的康纳，“仿生人？你们！你们居然派了一个仿生人过来？！你们为什么不派人类！为什么…”

康纳低头茫然的看着自己比人类更加光滑干燥的皮肤涂层，耳边传来的话音突然恍惚起来。

仿生人的“记忆”不会衰退，尽管已过去了40年，他依旧记得在他执行的第一个任务，一个叫丹尼尔的仿生人劫持了一个小女孩，当他作为谈判专家进入到公寓时，那位濒临崩溃的女主人也是这样抓着他的手绝望的抗议“你们为什么要派一个仿生人来”……

四十年了，他又再一次听见了这句话，也又一次，被看做了一台令人生厌的机器。

歇斯底里的女士指着他骂了足足有38秒，说他是“帮凶”，是来“毁灭证据”的，康纳并没有反驳，直到他的搭档——他本来不需要搭档，但从一周前开始，DPD规定他外出调查时必须有人类随同——懒洋洋象征性的把她拉开。

现场其实没有太多可勘察的，证据明显，一切如同他预先推断的那样，小女孩并非是遭到了绑架，她只是被她的仿生人父亲带走了，或者说，她自愿跟随她的父亲离开了。

康纳大概知道他们去了哪里。

四十年来，打破红墙的仿生人们虽然争取到了一定的权利和自由，但人类与仿生人的冲突从来就没有真正停止过，人类吝啬于将自己所剩不多的善良再多赐予这个新的种族哪怕一点点，他们无时不在防备着、打压着这些流着蓝色血液的异类。

如果说三年前，一桩对“仿生人连环虐杀案”不公平的审判将这两个种族间恶劣的关系推向了新的糟糕阶段，那么，“家园”的建立，就被视为仿生人与人类决裂的起点——从不再被视为圣地的耶利哥离开的仿生人们在无人区建立了自己新的领地，他们号称那里将会是自由仿生人新的家园，与人类抗争的新起点。

每天都有仿生人离开底特律、离开耶利哥前往那里，他们其中很多是曾经在2038年那场和平抗议的时候被人类伤害过，又或者是一直以来对于政府歧视仿生人的各项条款心怀不满，新的仿生人领袖打出了“重获新生”“为生存而反抗”的旗帜，越来越多的仿生人、甚至一些已经与人类缔结了婚姻的仿生人也都离开了自己的家庭前往追随，很显然，这次“绑架案”中小女孩的父亲就是其中一位。

但遗憾的是，那位偏执而疯狂的女士根本不愿接受这样的结果，她坚持是“那些万恶的机器”绑架了她的女儿，她坚持康纳是同伙，甚至在康纳转身离开的时候将一个花瓶砸在了他的头上。

康纳本来应该能避开那个花瓶的，但不知道是为什么，他迟疑了0.7秒，花瓶就这样砸在他的额角，皮肤涂层褪去，蓝色的钛液从破损的管线冲流出，滴落在地上的碎瓷片上。

他迅速抬手捂住额角，身边的同事站在电梯口催促他赶紧走，康纳快步跟了上去。

他并没有回到DPD，在人类警员不耐烦的抱怨中，他表示可以自己去维修点，对方也落得轻松。康纳知道，如果不是上级指示的话，其实并没有多少人类愿意跟他“搭档”，哪怕是临时的，在仿生人与人类的冲突进入到白热化的时候，DPD以各种理由解聘了所剩不多的几个仿生人警员，但康纳——RK800毕竟是特殊的，没有人能找理由开除他，但是，也没有人真正的信任他。

尽管他依旧被叫做“警官”，但他的权限被越来越多的限制，甚至在背后，那些年轻的警员提到他时都只说“RK800”甚至“那台机器”，他们总在悄悄的议论着他的历史，曾经的仿生人猎人，后来的异常仿生人，而如今……“谁知道他会不会再背叛一次呢”“终究是个机器”“他根本不是我们的同胞”，他们这样议论着，这些康纳并不是不知道，但他什么也没说，他还是选择留在了DPD，穿着那身警服——他在汉克葬礼上穿的那一身。

在最近的仿生人维修点他得到了暂时处理，但由于材料不足，他的额角像受伤后的人类一样留下了一个没能修复的疤痕，工作人员带着歉意解释说最近政府对一些特殊材料实行了管制，恐怕暂时不能修复完好了。

康纳向他表示了感谢并言明自己并不在意，走出维修中心的时候他摸了摸额角，感觉很微妙，这里原本是曾经仿生人的光圈所在的位置，而他在成为异常仿生人一年以后，终于摘下了那个光圈，那天他与汉克.安德森举行了婚礼。

离开维修中心后他并没有立即赶回警局，反正也没有多少人会在意他是否在那儿，甚至也许他不在他们会更满意，然后臆想着“看吧，那台机器终于叛变了”。

走过街面上那些重新挂上“NO ANDROID ”牌子的店铺时，底特律的天空又开始下起了冻雨，天气跟40年前他打破汉克家厨房玻璃的时候一样糟糕。

他撑着伞去了市立中心医院，去看一个老朋友。

退役的克里斯警长大概算是他在DPD的最后一个“朋友”了，其他那些曾在2038年与他共事过的人类警官有些调离了底特律，有些已经离世，他参加了数次他们的葬礼，只有这位与他相识了四十年的人类警官一直留在DPD，并在任职警长期间一直竭尽所能的为康纳争取一切与人类警员平等的权利，但遗憾的是伤病让他过早的倒下，近三年来他几乎没能怎么离开中心医院的病房。

“抱歉，康纳，抱歉…人类总是这么愚蠢，数百年来，为了肤色、种族、信仰…又或者是为了自己的利益，他们连自己的同胞都不放过……”善良的老人躺在病榻上内疚的望着康纳额角的伤痕，他说：“这不是你的错，你是个好人，康纳。”

“我知道，他们没有恶意。”

他们只是恐惧，恐惧生为食物链顶端的人类有一天会被自己创造出来的机器支配。

康纳轻轻握住人类枯槁的手安抚他，他知道他无法对这位一直关心着时政的老人隐瞒什么，但他们都对于眼下的境况无能为力，康纳还想说点什么宽慰一下老友的心，但一个突然传来的讯息令他惊得一下子冲了出去——

他接到通知，他在密西根大道115号的房子失火了。

等他赶到的时候，大火已经被扑灭得差不多了。

“相关账单稍后会发到您的邮箱。签个字吧，警官。”

消防人员慢吞吞的走过来递给他一块光屏，上面是本次火灾事故的处理报告，康纳只用了一秒就浏览了全部内容，事故原因一栏填写着“供电线路老化”，他没再多问什么便签下了同意。

消防队很快离去，围观的邻人们也很快散开，没有人理睬这个站在废墟里的仿生人——“反正他又不需要房子”“给他个箱子让他待机就行”，他们这样说着。

康纳茫然的站在被烧掉大半的屋子前好一会儿，才动身去收拾残局，他小心的踩着一地狼藉在废墟里翻找，唯恐再踩碎任何一块玻璃，底特律的冻雨中夹着的细小雪花落在尚有余温的木头上，很快就融化开来，像不做声的眼泪一样浸入到焦黑的木骸之中。

这房子是汉克留给他的，这里曾经是他的家，他跟汉克的家，只剩下框架的屋顶下是他第一次叫醒汉克的厨房；旁边那堆被水浇透了的海绵是他们婚后一起买的沙发，上面还覆盖着烧得脏兮兮的米灰色布料；鱼缸碎掉了，几条色彩斑斓的热带鱼鱼躺在砖灰和泥泞之中，已经冻得冰冷僵硬；烧得变形的老冰箱是十多年前换的，曾经里面摆放着汉克的药品和低度酒精饮料，而现在那里面唯一存放的东西是蓝血包，已经流了一地……

康纳弯腰搬开那些融化扭曲的金属品和碎掉的瓷器，小心的翻找着，但完好的、能捡起来的东西实在太少了，汉克珍藏的老唱片、底特律齿轮队的球帽、Sumo的树脂雕像……全都被烧毁了，凝固在一起变成了狰狞丑陋的，康纳捡起来看了看，又把它们放下了。

他还找到了两个燃烧瓶的残骸，上面有人类的指纹，他想这也许才是起火的真正原因，因为他每天离开的时候都会仔细检查，那些线路绝没有任何起火的可能，但他将它们抛到了一边。最后他能找到的，只有一枚半融化的勋章，属于汉克.安德森，还有一只再也不能开机的旧手机，以及一把枪筒变形了的左轮手枪，这里面已经没有子弹了。

他将这些东西小心的揣进怀里，然后找了个勉强能够遮身的角落坐下来，抱着膝闭上了眼睛。

半夜，当雪已经渐渐下大，为人类丑恶的罪行蒙上了一层白色裹尸布时，康纳是被歌声唤醒的。

稚嫩的、不时夹杂着音频组件受损后扭曲的沙沙声的歌声，断断续续唱着首童谣，关于天空、飞鸟和山一样巍峨的城堡。

他睁开眼睛，看着那个在废墟上蹦蹦跳跳的孩子，是个小男孩，大约5、6岁，金发碧眼，面容乖巧可爱，一只脚穿着破烂的球鞋，另一只光着，踩在积了薄薄一层冰雪的残梁上，脸颊被冻得发红，康纳很容易就识别出，这并不是人类的孩子，这是一个YK980，号称“个性化成长”自由度最高的儿童型仿生人，这型号是为仿生人夫妻而设计创造的，一些人类和仿生人组建的家庭也会申请“领养”为自己的孩子，毕竟他们无法真正生育。

但在眼下的形势中，这种家庭关系有很多都破裂了，而这样的儿童型仿生人被遗弃甚至恶意损坏的也比比皆是，毕竟他们连反抗之力都没有，康纳就曾在警局见到过一个被好心人送来的仿生人男孩，失去了一条腿和一只手掌，迷茫的坐在接待厅的长椅上，期盼着他的爸爸妈妈能来将他接走……

而眼前这一个，大概已经不再抱有这样的期待了，他应该是独自“流浪”了不少日子，衣服脏兮兮的，走路一瘸一拐，脸上和手上好些地方都有损坏，露出斑驳的素体来，但他至少还活着，似乎也接受了失去父母的事实，他哼着不成调的歌，在焦黑的废墟上翻翻找找。

康纳没有出声，就这样静静的看着他，那孩子也并没发现废墟里还有一个跟他一样的仿生人，他快活的在断垣残壁中蹦跳着挑挑拣拣，像海盗们打开了岛上的藏宝洞，他捡起一个旧网球——那本是相扑的玩具——爱惜的擦了擦上面的污渍，把它放进旧外套衣兜里；又翻到一个断了半截翅膀的飞机模型，也如获至珍的抱在怀里；还有几枚不再光亮的纪念币、一小段珊瑚、一个扁扁的随身酒壶……他捡起这样，又放不下那样，直到怀里再也容不下更多东西。

当男孩眼神发亮的捡到一小个还剩了点儿蓝血的瓶底，并迫不及待准备往嘴里送的时候，康纳终于忍不住出了声——

“别舔那个！它们会割到你的舌头！”

小仿生人被吓了一跳，显然他根本没料到这里还有别人，男孩愣了一秒转身就想跑，甚至顾不上他那堆破烂宝贝全都掉在了地上，康纳叫住了他。

“别跑！”他说，“我也是仿生人。”

他从衣袋里摸出一小袋在维修中心顺便买的蓝血递过去，那孩子将信将疑的站住了脚步戒备的看着他，但蓝血的诱惑实在太大了，没坚持上几秒，小家伙就从康纳手中一把抢过来，狼吞虎咽的喝起来。

他大概已经很久没补充能源了，尽管儿童型号的消耗不大，但康纳也能评估得出，再不“进食”，这孩子就快面临停机了。

“不用担心，慢一点喝。”

康纳一边看着他，一边把他之前收集的那些小玩意重新捡起来递给他，那孩子不说话，看他的眼神就像一只警惕又好奇的鹿。

“你叫什么名字？”

他用袖子擦了擦男孩的脸，脏兮兮的眉眼下是一双湛蓝的双眸。

“汉克。”

男孩清脆的回答，康纳的手停顿了一下。

“哦……”他说着，捏了捏男孩的脸，“那可真是一个好名字。”

看着那孩子“吃饱喝足”了以后，康纳将他的宝贝们递还给他，又从废墟里翻找出一条红色羊绒围巾来，它被火烧去了一小半，还沾着拍不掉的污渍，但它看起来依然是柔软而温暖的，就像它曾被当作圣诞节礼物的时候一样，康纳将它围在男孩脖子上，然后传输给了他一段数据。

“跟着这个路线走，路上别贪玩，别跟人说话。”他说，“去到那儿，会有人保护你。”

“那你呢？”男孩眨了眨眼睛，“你不和我一起走吗？”

“不了。”康纳摇摇头，将男孩旧外套的拉链拉上，他说：“我还有没做完的事。我答应过会留在这里好好活下去。”

男孩似懂非懂的点了点头。

“谢谢你。”他说，“那我能为你做什么吗？”

康纳想了想，笑了起来——

“你可以…叫一声我的名字吗？自从他死后，已经很久，没有人叫过我的名字了……”

“你叫什么？”

“**我叫康纳，康纳.安德森。**”


End file.
